1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camping stove with preheat system and more particularly pertains to featuring a path which feeds the fuel past the pilot flame and the heating flame for preheat purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of camping stoves of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, camping stoves of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of heating food while camping through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,458 to Spotts discloses a portable convertible mantle-lantern, camp stove. U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,075 to Rummel discloses attachments for lanterns. U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,079 to Elder discloses a lantern stove device attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,198 discloses a lantern hot plate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,795 discloses a cooking adapter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,075 discloses a lantern head for backpacker's stove. U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,843 to Henry et al. discloses a combustion device for stoves and fireplaces. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,223 issued Aug. 27, 2002, to Draper et al. discloses a lantern system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe camping stove with preheat system that allows featuring a path which feeds the fuel past the pilot flame and the heating flame for preheat purposes.
In this respect, the camping stove with preheat system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of featuring a path which feeds the fuel past the pilot flame and the heating flame for preheat purposes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved camping stove with preheat system which can be used for featuring a path which feeds the fuel past the pilot flame and the heating flame for preheat purposes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.